Z Virus
by Deathcruzer
Summary: Z-universe gets engulfed in hands of zombie virus. Will there be an escape from it?  R&R


Note: I don't own dbz or any of it's character.

I have just read a story by author mr hanzo hattori about dbz with resident evil and now I've tried myself to write story on same theme with some changes. Hope you enjoy it!

...

Cell and Frieza after escaping from hell started gathering the dragon balls to re-summon all the dead villains to take revenge from Goku and his friends.

"Cell, this is the last dragon ball'' said Frieza holding the last dragon ball in his hand.

"Ok, place it here then'' Cell said, pointing towards the other six dragon balls.

Frieza put that dragon ball with the others. After a while the ball starts shining, the sky turned dark and then... Shenron appears.

"Who dares to disturb my sleep?'' said shenron.

"Oh! Green dragon please fulfill our wishes'' said Frieza.

"Ok! Tell me your wishes but I can grant you only two wishes'' said shenron again.

"We want all the villains to return back alive from hell'' Cell said.

"Ok! Tell me another'' shenron asked.

Cell and Frieza starts thinking about their second wish. Frieza wants to state the second wish so, he asked cell to grant him permission. Cell reply in positive.

"Ok, then dragon my second wish is that, you make the power levels all villains and the z fighters equal'' said Frieza.

"Ok! Wish complete'' said shenron.

Cell become totally shocked after listening frieza's wish.

"What have you done you fool? You should have ask the dragon to increase our power level only, not of those z runts'' cell said as he was grinding his teeth.

As both were quarreling on an issue a voice came...

"Farewell...'' said Shenron.

The dragon balls raises up high and get scattered around the earth..

"What?'' Frieza said.

"He had gone, you jerk'' Cell said angrily.

"but i've many more wishes left'' Frieza said in a surprising manner.

Cell dosen't reply to him. He was feeling a great power inside his body. Cell rose up high in the sky and launch a ki attack towards the east city which has enough power to lay the waste of that entire state.

Cell was watching that ki blast going towards the city. After a few second nothing happened. Cell fires another blast, wait for some seconds but the result was same.

"Ahhhhh... What's going on? Why there's no explosion?'' Cell shouted angrily.

He fires another blast but it gets deflected and came back to him. Now Cell was totally frustrated. He started firing as many ki blast as he can but all of them gets deflected in different directions and some towards himself.

Now, Cell decided to rush in that direction in order to find the cause but was stopped by a strong punch in his face. It was Vegeta's fist. Vegeta kicked him in the gut then jack hammered him and he went down crashing through the rocks and boulders in wasteland.

"Oh! What happened'' said Frieza in a surprising tone.

As Frieza was about to look towards the sky he was hit by strong body blow causing him to bleed through his mouth. It was Vegeta again. Vegeta kicked Frieza in the gut and he went flying crash and burn through the rocks and boulders.

"How's that... Frieza?'' said Vegeta.

Vegeta was standing on the ground and was joined by the other z-fighters.

"Daaaaarn it, how could they be here?'' Frieza said with a frightening look over his face.

"I'll kill that runt'' cell said.

Both of them get up and rushed towards the z-fighters.

"Are you ready Vegeta'' asked Goku.

"Yes, Kakarot'' Vegeta replied with a smile on his face.

They both also rushed towards Cell and Frieza. All four of them started throwing punches and kicks. After five minutes of exchanging blows, Piccolo also enters the fight. All the z-fighters were feeling a great stream of energy rushing through their body. On seeing Piccolo entering the battle Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Trunks, Gohan and Goten looked at each other and they all joined the fight as well.

Now it become difficult for Frieza and Cell to stay long in that battle.

"We are surrounded Cell. What are we going to do now?'' Frieza said.

"I don't know'' Cell replied.

Now Cell and Frieza are on one side and the z-fighters on other.

"Destroy them both dad'' Gohan said.

"Yes, Kakarot'' Vegeta added.

"Lets combine our power to destroy these villains'' said trunks.

"They both have same power levels like us. So if we all combine our power then we can destroy these jerks once and for all'' said Goku.

All nodded in positive. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Goten prepares kamehameha, Vegeta his final flash, Trunks his finish buster, Tien prepares his finishing move and piccolo his special beam cannon.

On the other hand Cell and Frieza also prepared the ultimate blasts and are ready to face the z-fighters.

"On count of three we will launch our moves'' said Goku.

"Ok!'' everyone replied.

"Cell on count of three we will launch our blasts as well'' said Frieza.

One... Two... Three...

All of them launches their blasts which then starts colliding in mid air. Cell and Frieza were using their full power whereas z-fighters were applying only little energy. They were in advantage due to their numbers. It was a ratio of 2/9.

"Lets finish them kakarot, i'm getting bored right now'' said Vegeta.

"ok!'' replied Goku.

Now, the blasts of the z-fighters were approaching towards Cell and Frieza. Cell and Frieza unleashes their full energy to stop that massive blast. It came near them and with blink of an eye it strikes Cell and Frieza.

There was a massive explosion there which destroys the everything in that area.

"It's over for you both'' Goku said.

"Come on, let's get back home, i'm missing 18'' said krillin.

"Ok!'' replied all with a smile.

As the z-fighters were about to leave they sense a massive source of energy from the smoke of the collision of the blasts with Cell and Frieza.

"Vegeta, are you sensing that'' said Goku.

"Yes! What a powerlevel!'' Vegeta surprisingly replied.

And then they heared a voice. They are familiar with that voice.

"Where do you think you are going?''

''Dad, you heared that?'' said Gohan with surprise.

"Yes!'' Goku replied.

The smoke subsides and they found Frieza and Cell alive. They were covered by a green ball.

"What? Thi... This.. can't be'' Vegeta react in surprise.

Frieza and Cell were alive due to Broly who uses his barrier to protect them both.

''What? Are you all surprised'' Broly said with a evil smile.

The z-fighters were in a shock to see Broly again... Alive.

"Don't get shocked and meet my friends'' said broly.

After Broly ended his conversation, the z-fighters again sense a massive source of energy from different direction. A few moments later they found some of the most devastating enemies standing there which they had ever faced.

Broly was now with Super 17, Syn shenron, Bojack, Cooler, Slug, Raditz and Kid buu. They were more powerful than ever.

"Now it's going to be a good match'' Vegeta said getting pumped.

"Wait Vegeta, we've to be more careful'' said Goku.

"Oh! shut up Kakarot'' as Vegeta said this he rushed towards Broly to attack him. Broly dodge his every move. He then grab Vegata by his face, punch him in the sternum and throws him flying in rocks.

The z-fighters gets enraged and the war begins. Punches, kicks, ki's and throws were making battle interesting. After hours of thunderous battle, the z-fighters and the villains were totally exhausted. There was no fight left in all of them.

"What to do now dad?'' Gohan asked Goku.

Goku was unable to reply to him. He was totally tired. The z-fighters and the villains were in no state of continuing the battle. The villains escaped from there and search for a hideout in the city. They found an abandoned house there. They went there to have some rest.

On the other hand, Goku asked his friends to join hands with hands and he'll use his instant transmission technique to take all of them back home. They accepts his proposal, joined their hands and after a few seconds they found themselves in the capsule corp.

After a few moments the sky turned dark and they all started feeling dizziness and then they started fainting 'one by one'

Same happened with the villains.

...

Now, it's a year after that incident and the z-fighters were conscious. They found capsule corp damaged. There is dark outside. Suddenly Yamcha heared some noise from behind a door which opened outside capsule corp. He opened that door and found standing there.

"What are you doing here sir?'' Yamcha questioned.

He dosen't reply to him and he bites him in the arm. Yamcha fell down. He was trying to stand up but can't. Krillin tries to help his friend but was stopped by Goku. Vegeta than tries to blast mr. Brief with a ki blast but nothing happened. They all have lost their powers. Then suddenly a man with assault rifle entered through the opened door and kicked mr. Bierf in the gut causing him to fell aside. Mr. Brief tries to attack that man but was stopped by that man and he stabbed him with a knife in his head.

Yamcha was now bleeding through his arm and was crying with pain. Krillin helps Yamcha to get up but that man pushes Krillin aside and shot down Yamcha with his assault rifle. Yamcha fell down and died in an instant.

All of them were totally shocked. They then heared some voices came through the kitchen of the building. Goku tries to open the door but was stopped by that man. He asked Goku to step aside and opened the door and found three ladies there. They were Chi Chi, Bulma and Videl.

"Don't kill us pleeeeaaaasssseeee'' Bulma cried.

"I'll not kill you rather I'm here to help you'' man replied.

He escorts the women out of the kitchen. On seeing the dead body of his father, Bulma started crying. Now Goku asked that man the whole matter.

The man replied:

''My name is Brad Hawk. I'm a professional. I do things my way. I fear nothing and regret less. I answer to no one. That's why bad guy's fear me and good one loathe me... That's who I'm''

''I worked for a corporation named ''Darkwatch'' that produces highly dangerous bio-weapons for the government. It's most dangerous virus the Z-virus had been stolen by someone from the lab but he was unable to escape from the lab. He broked the vile accidently that contains that virus and the virus spread all inside the lab. The lab automatically killed all the employee and scientist there to prevent any bio hazard but the government re-opened it two years ago for invastigation. That re opening of the lab allows the virus to mix in the air and it infects many people. I am here to escort all the remaining people and scientist to the lab where they are provided safety against virus. That's all...''

"So you are here to help us?'' Chi chi asked.

"Yes'' Hawk replied

The z-fighters were now in a confusion after listening his story. They were not believing him.

**Will Goku and his friends believe that person or they will just ignore him and his story? READ AND FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Please let me know how it is?**

**REVIEW ^_^ **


End file.
